


see without my eyes

by ADreamerOfWinterfell



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Alec Lightwood, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Demisexuality, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerOfWinterfell/pseuds/ADreamerOfWinterfell
Summary: Alec besó a Magnus.-Solo pensaba en nosotros- dijo Alec con honestidad. Por qué él es Alec Lightwood y Alec Lightwood solo habla con honestidad.-Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Magnus, viéndolo a los ojos- Debería preocuparme?-Quiero entender por qué eres diferente. Porque me siento diferente contigo.-Ok... Puedes contarme un poco sobre ello, si tu quieres."Idea original que subí primero en mi cuenta de Wattpad (ElGatoDeAlicia)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	see without my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva York, 2007. Antes de los eventos de Ciudad de las almas pérdidas y después de Ciudad de los ángeles caídos.

Alec no podía explicarse a mismo por qué Magnus era diferente del resto de todos los chicos en el mundo. Acaso era la purpurina en su cabello? O el corazón que solo el brujo parecía abrirle solo para él? También podrían ser los pantalones ajustados y Alec no era fijarse como le quedaban los pantalones a los chicos. Los chicos son lindos, estéticamente hablando, pero Magnus es diferente. Se sentía diferente. Que tiene Magnus que lo hacía tan diferente? Por qué Alec solo podía fijarse en Magnus? 

-Alec- el cazador de sombras escuchó una voz que parecía venir desde la distancia- Alec, cariño, en que piensas? 

Alec volvió a la realidad. Al presente. Estaba acostado junto a su novio, en la cama que ahora podía decir en cierta forma que era de ambos desde que se mudó al apartamento. 

-Piensas en Jace?- preguntó Magnus.

Jace era en lo único que Alec pensaba desde un tiempo. Su hermano estaba con Sebastian y solo el Ángel sabía en donde estaban y que estarían haciendo. Pero por primera vez en días Alec solo pudo pensar en lo que Magnus significa para él. 

Alec besó a Magnus.  
-Solo pensaba en nosotros- dijo Alec con honestidad. Por qué él es Alec Lightwood y Alec Lightwood solo habla con honestidad.  
-Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Magnus, viéndolo a los ojos- Debería preocuparme?  
-Quiero entender por qué eres diferente. Porque me siento diferente contigo.  
-Ok... Puedes contarme un poco sobre ello, si tu quieres. 

Alec sonrió porque se alegraba de contar con personas que lo amaran para confiar en ellos lo suficiente para abrirse sin sentirse presionado. Amaba a sus hermanos y a Magnus.  
También sabía que ahora tenía amigos en los que confiar en la batalla y en cualquier asunto donde la confianza se requiriese, en aquellos momentos donde sus hombros parecieran pesados por todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí mismo. Pero Alec Lightwood no solo era alguien honesto, sino también alguien privado consigo mismo y eso significa que detesta abrirse con las personas sobre sus sentimientos.

-Eres diferente- empezó Alec. Magnus hizo silencio y empezó a escuchar- Jace también, cuando me gustaba. Ahora estás tú.  
"Antes de ti solo podía pensar en Jace. Sólo me fijé en Jace. Pero conforme tu y yo nos fuimos conociendo...y volviéndonos cercanos... y después estuvimos en Europa...y después fue París. París fue tan diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes, Magnus. Tu eres lo más diferente que he sentido por un chico.

Nunca sentí lo mismo por otro chico. Nunca quise acostarme con otro chico desde que te conocí. Tu me atraes y solo puedo verte a ti. Tu eres el único al que quiero y al que puedo ver."

-Estas diciendo que antes de Jace no te fijaste en nadie más? Y ciando empezamos a acercarnos...  
-Solo me importaste tu y empecé a superar a Jace. Ahora no puedo imaginarme estando con Jace como con cualquier otro chico estando contigo. Si es cierto que él es agradable, estéticamente hablando, como cualquier otro chico. Pero vuelvo a decírtelo: solo te quiero a ti de muchas formas.  
Incluso esas noches en las que venía a tu departamento y solo veíamos películas abrazados en el sillón se sentían mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Me daban paz. 

Magnus sonrió y luego recordó algo que había leído el otro día.  
-Sabes?- comentó- el otro día leí sobre la asexualidad y es el espectro gris. Me llamó mucho la atención una orientación dentro del espectro llamada Demisexualidad, básicamente se trata de una persona que no experimenta atracción sexual a menos que forme una fuerte conexión emocional con alguien.

-Aún puedo ser gay?- dijo, pensando en lo acabó de escuchar. Desde que tenía memoria sabía que era distinto a sus hermanos y le tomó mucho trabajo aceptar que no le interesaban las chicas.  
-Bueno, sí. En ese caso eres demisexual homoromantico, por lo que solo puedes enamorarte de hombres. Pero con él resto del mundo te comportas como asexual. 

Alec lo pensó. Era cierto, nunca pensó en el sexo como algo para él. No lo importaba ni le interesaba, excepto con Magnus. Y, por un tiempo, Jace. Aunque ya no más. 

Aceptar su homosexualidad era reconocer que le atraían los hombres, pero él nunca quiso acostarse con ellos y en el caso de hacerlo pensó que siempre con alguien especial. Alguien con el quién sintiese un vínculo diferente. 

-Gracias- dijo Alec- por ayudarme a enterdeme mejor.  
-Cuando quieras, Alec.


End file.
